1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hardware associated with attaching the end of a railing member to a vertical member and more particularly to a bracket for use in securing the end of a railing member to a vertical member with a user selectable vertical or horizontal angular position. The railing member can comprise a hand rail, a rail of a fence panel, or any other structural member.
2. Description of Related Art
When installing a railing, the end of the railing must be attached to a vertical member such as a post (or perhaps a wall). If the railing is horizontal and oriented perpendicular to the face of the vertical member, this attachment is quite easy to accomplish using conventional techniques requiring little skill. Difficulties in attachment arise, however, when the railing has a non-horizontal and/or non-perpendicular orientation. Measuring and making the proper angle cuts to the end of the railing can be tricky, and there may be difficulties or complications with respect to securely attaching the angle-cut end of the railing to the vertical member.
It is known in the art to use a bracket mounted to the vertical member to receive the end of the railing and assist in attaching the end of the railing to the vertical member. However, such a bracket (typically having a configuration and operation similar to that of a joist hanger used in housing construction) solely supports a horizontal and perpendicular orientation for attaching the end of the railing to the vertical member. The bracket is accordingly of little or no use when the railing installation requires attachment of the end of the railing to the vertical member at an angle formed in either the vertical or horizontal plane.
Another concern with such prior art brackets is that the mounting hardware (such as the bracket itself and its associated attachment screws) remains visible after installation. In many railing installation jobs, visibility of the mounting means and the bracket following completion of the installation is undesirable. It is for this reason that installers often prefer to use the conventional installation techniques when attaching the end of the railing to the vertical member. However, there is an associated increase in cost due to manpower skill and hours to achieve a more aesthetically pleasing installation through the use of conventional installation techniques (especially when the installation requires the making of an angle cut).
There would be an advantage if a bracket were available for attaching the end of a railing to a vertical member at a user selectable angle in either the vertical or horizontal plane. There would further be an advantage if the visibility of the mounting hardware for that bracket (in either an angled or perpendicular installation) could be minimized.